


Голод

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorders, M/M, Office Romance, Out of Character, Relationship(s), Sexual Inexperience, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Чувства сильного голода может быть сигналом о нехватке чего-то совсем иного. Адам пока не до конца разобрался.





	Голод

**Author's Note:**

> Составляет мини-цикл вместе с фиком "Кактус".  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080255
> 
> Примечания:  
немного юмора, пара нецензурных, таймлайн DE:HR.

Адам не ожидал после реабилитации того, что ему постоянно хочется есть.  
Или не постоянно, но хочется. Много, сытно и — часто.  
В спецназе было проще — силовые занятия, пробежки в полной выкладке, дрючилово в спортзале и на тренировках. Он ел и ел — на это даже обратила внимание Меган. Сказала: Адам, как так можно? Поразилась: ты ужасно питаешься. Укорила: фастфуд плохо влияет на форму.  
Дженсен ответил, что к нему ничего не липнет, и похлопал себя по мускулистым бокам.  
Это было правдой; мужики жрали в три горла, но все сгорало на постоянном адреналине, физической разрядке, боевых заданиях.  
На месте Меган он бы обеспокоился, что они постоянно зависают в барах всей командой после тяжёлого дня. И опрокидывают ван-шоты, и клеят официанток, и дерутся, когда становится совсем весело.

А диета… Какая, к чёрту, диета для мужика, бегающего каждый день пять миль в полной боевой выкладке, в отличие от офисного планктона на утреннем собрании в корпорации?!

И кубики на прессе Адама Меган очень, очень нравились.

Правда, после Мексикантауна Дженсен вообще отощал — от нервов.  
Но когда пришел в «Шариф Индастриз» — слегка залоснился; жизнь наладилась.  
Потом, после нападения, — питался в основном через капельницы.  
Потом снова вернулся к нормальной еде.  
И осознал, что постоянно хочет — жрать, много, сытно и неразборчиво. Что угодно.

Он ощущал постоянный голод.

Ему очень хотелось… много чего.

Прежний Дженсен сказал бы, что он пошёл вразнос. Новый Дженсен сказал бы, что просто перестал париться.  
Делал, что нравится, не откладывал на потом, пробовал новое и экстравагантное, на что не решался раньше.  
Например, своего босса.

Дженсен его поцеловал и охуел от собственной наглости.  
Шариф, видимо, тоже охуел, потому что ответил на поцелуй, и губы у него оказались мягкими, жаркими.  
И пятиминутка в его кабинете затянулась на полчаса.

И Дженсен сказал, что к черту свидания, давайте сразу к делу.  
А Шариф только и спросил: я у тебя первый?

И Дженсен, поколебавшись, ответил, что да. Потому что по Дюранту он в своё время млел, но с ним не спал.  
А с Шарифом сейчас хотел, но был эмоционально трезв.  
Наверное.

Зато Адам перестал умирать от голода.  
Его любили, его желали и ему давали всё.

В постели с Шарифом ему очень понравилось. Было непривычно — стало кайфово.  
Они даже и не трахнулись сначала толком — и вообще, просто обнимались, целовались, ласкались, бестолково раздевая друг друга, и засыпали вместе.  
А потом Адам двинулся дальше.  
А Шариф оказался тоже — голодный.

Адаму нравилось, что Шариф просыпается с ним рядом в «Чайроне».  
А Шарифу не нравился его стол. Заклеенные бумажками окна. Нераспакованные коробки. Зеркало в ванной.

Он гладил Адама по щеке и хмурился.  
А Адам, дурачась, ловил его за запястье и морщил нос в улыбке: всё нормально.

Потом он уснул у Шарифа в постели. У него дома. Это было ново и необычно, и странно: словно обменялись не только спермой, но и чем-то более личным.

Ночью он проснулся, снова ощущая сильный голод.  
Хотелось есть. Много, сколько влезет, почти лопаясь.

Процесс заживления и всё такое, понимаете ли. Импланты жрут громадное количество энергии, организм перенастраивается.  
Дженсен как гусеница, которая вот-вот станет бабочкой.  
Всё хорошо, хоть непривычно. — Дженсен покосился на спящего рядом Дэвида. — А с ним непривычно, но хорошо.

Он тихо поднялся и потащился на кухню. Ночной дозор в ночной дожор. Агрессивная стадия.  
Открыл холодильник — и понял, что на самом деле ни черта не знает о его хозяине.  
Потому что при взгляде на полки хотелось повеситься.   
«Адам? — Шариф включил свет, сонно жмурясь, прошёл на кухню. — Что случилось?»  
Где мясо? — хотел взвыть Адам. — Где куриные наггетсы, пицца с салями, хотя бы китайская лапша в наваристом бульоне?!  
Он взял морковку и обреченно ее надкусил.

Кто ж знал, что кровожадный в бизнесе Шариф оказался в жизни вегетарианцем.


End file.
